


Hotel Night

by obsessivechild



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Awkward, Cuddling, Hotel Night, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivechild/pseuds/obsessivechild
Summary: Bullets era. Frank and Gerard always share a room when it's hotel night.





	

"I call the double bed!" Frank jumped onto the massive bed that could quite possibly have been taller than him.

"Hey, no." Gerard dropped his suitcase onto the floor, "I'm not agreeing to that."

Frank was creating a bed angel, stretching out his limbs and sighing contently.

"You're not having the double bed." Gerard walked over and loomed over him.

"Too bad, Motherfucker." Frank opened his eyes, "Because I called it."

Gerard narrowed his eyes at him. No _way_ was he sleeping on the lumpy single bed next to it. "You had the double last Hotel Night." Gerard grumbled, "It's my turn."

"So? I called it." Frank didn't move.

Gerard crossed his arms and stared at the annoying figure lay out in front of him. "Well..." He was already running out of reasons why he should have the bed, "I'm the singer."

Frank smirked at him. "So?"

"So, I should have the bed. I'm the most important."

Frank chuckled low and sat up. "Yeah but without me, it would just be you singing. No music."

Gerard smiled at him; he knew he had the upper hand on this debate. "Well, without me, there wouldn't even be a band. And you wouldn't be in it."

Frank's smile dropped. "Yeah, well... I still get the bed." He crossed his arms in mirror with Gerard.

"No you don't. Move!"

Frank just shook his head and that was the last straw.

Gerard jumped down onto the bed next to him and held his hands up. "Do I have to push you off?"

Frank laughed again. "You wouldn't be able to."

An evil grin spread across Gerard's face. "Oh, we'll see."

Frank's eyes widened as Gerard started pushing him to the corner of the bed.

"Hey!" Frank pushed back, "Fuck off!"

They stopped in the middle of the bed, hands on each other, and started pushing each other to either side of the bed. They didn't really move very far; they were either as equally strong or as equally weak.

Eventually, Gerard managed to push Frank so he fell onto his back.

Panting slightly, Gerard stopped and looked down at him.

"I'm not going anywhere." Frank smirked up at him.

Gerard quickly thought what weaknesses Frank had before remembering something. "Yes, you are." He smirked before leaning over Frank and tickling him under his arms.

"Motherfucker!" Frank laughed, trying to swat him off, "Get off!"

Gerard shook his head, still smiling as he tickled Frank and watched him squirm.

Frank's laugh was loud as he tried to get up but was still stuck under Gerard.

"Let me have the bed!" Gerard demanded.

"Ne-ver!" Frank gasped between laughter.

So, Gerard continued until Frank started hitting him on the chest. "Okay, okay!" Frank finally gave in.

Gerard stopped and stared down at him.

"You can have the motherfucking bed." Frank stuck his tongue out.

"Thank you." Gerard smiled.

They both lay back on the bed, Frank giggling occasionally. "You're an irritating asshole. You know that, Gerard?"

Gerard hummed in reply, closing his eyes. Victory felt good.

After a minute or so, Frank got up and collapsed onto the single bed by the wall.

"Ugh this is nowhere near as comfy." He groaned. He looked back over to Gerard who was still lay down on the double bed, staring up at the ceiling. "You suck, Gerard."

"Yeah, well, you blow." Gerard counteracted immediately, looking at him.

They both started giggling at his remark and Frank said, "You wish."

"Mmm..." Gerard closed his eyes again, already feeling like sleeping and it was only four.

Frank was walking around and doing something but Gerard was too comfy to sit up and look. It had been an exhausting tour so far.

"I love playing but jeez... I'm glad we have a night off tonight." Frank was saying.

Gerard nodded against the bed before finally opening his eyes and looking at him.

Frank was on the single bed again, leafing through his suitcase. "And plus, we're actually in a decent hotel for once."

Gerard started dragging himself up the bed until he was propped up on a pillow. Even though the fight over the bed had mainly been about the principle of the whole thing, Gerard wasn't complaining about how comfy the bed actually was.

Frank was up again and standing by the desk, looking at the hotel's pamphlet. "Gee!" He suddenly looked up, excited.

"What?" Gerard sat up a bit more.

"They have an all-you-can-eat breakfast buffet! I'm definitely stuffing my face tomorrow."

Gerard rolled his eyes at his best friend. "As long as they have coffee." He finally climbed off of the bed to get his suitcase.

Frank was still reading the pamphlet as Gerard dropped his suitcase onto the bed, not bothering to unpack. There wasn't really any point. "Are we going out to eat tonight?" He asked.

Frank looked up again, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Probably. Ray said there was a nice steakhouse down the road. I don't really fancy steak though." Frank grimaced before looking at the pamphlet again.

"Hm... I wonder why." Gerard smirked.

Frank flipped him off, not bothering to look up.

The prospect of going out got Gerard thinking about personal hygiene. He sniffed at his messy, black hair. It wasn't exactly the cleanest it could be.

"I might have a shower before dinner." He decided when he wiped some hair grease onto his t-shirt. Yeah, he really needed one. He'd put it off for over five days now.

"Thank fuck for that." Frank went back over to his bed. "I was beginning to think I'd have to hose you down."

Gerard narrowed his eyes at him. "No thanks." He then opened his suitcase to take out his toiletries and a spare set of clothes for the meal. If he had it his way, he would order takeout so he could just lie on that squishy bed all night. The thought was awfully tempting.

"Remember to scrub behind your ears." Frank called before Gerard shut the bathroom door behind himself. He flipped Frank off before doing so.

Gerard did enjoy showers which was the ironic thing. He was just a lazy shit when it came to personal hygiene. Frank was the complete opposite and was constantly cleaning himself like a cat. A fussy cat that bitched at you if you didn't clean as well. Maybe Gerard liked to rebel in that aspect. Made sense.

After washing properly with soap and shampoo and everything; the whole nine yards, Gerard got changed and went back into the bedroom.

Frank was lying back on the single bed on his phone, typing something out. Gerard could see him dropping the phone on his face at some point. You weren't human if you hadn't done that at least five times in your life.

"Proud of you." Frank said without looking up as Gerard dumped the dirty clothes on the floor at the bottom of the double bed.

"For taking a shower? Yes, very funny." Gerard rolled his eyes and shoved his wet locks behind his ears. He picked up his suitcase and put that on the floor as well.

Frank didn't say anything else; he was too busy doing whatever the fuck he was doing on his phone.

"Ask Mikey what time we have to be ready for." Gerard said as he sat back down on the double, his back against the pillows and his legs out in front of him.

It was silent for a bit and Gerard was closing his eyes when Frank suddenly replied, "Six."

Gerard groaned and opened his eyes again, looking over to his best friend. "Can't we skip dinner tonight and just go straight to bed?"

Frank finally looked up with a smirk on his face. "Damn, okay. Didn't know you wanted me that desperately."

That earned an eye-roll from Gerard and a snigger from Frank until he said, "You that tired?"

"I didn't realise I was." Gerard admitted. It hadn't been until he had finally relaxed on the comfy bed that he had realised that he was fucking _exhausted_. They were coming up to the end of the tour which was a good thing but also a bad thing. Gerard was never too sure how to feel about it.

Frank's expression was considering as he thought over the options. "You just wanna order Chinese or something and watch whatever shitty film is on tonight on cable?"

That proposal was the best idea Gerard had heard all day. "Fuck, yeah. You think Mikey'll let us?"

"Maybe we just _tell_ Mikey we won't be going out." Frank grinned and then his smile wavered. "Maybe if we ask nicely."

Gerard smirked with a nod. "Good idea."

"I'll message him but if I get shit, I'm telling him it's all you."

That was fair enough. Gerard couldn't give a shit about pestering brothers at that moment. Just the prospect of greasy food and a good night's sleep was enough to make him disown his whole family.

Time to get undressed again.

Over a tour, the guys _(mainly_ _just_ _Frank_ _and_ _Gerard)_ get pretty comfortable around each other. The amount of times Gerard had seen Frank's ass by accident so far was uncountable. Frank had also gotten into the habit of walking in on Gerard in the small communal bathroom the band shared on the bus. Both had given up on modesty.

Gerard shimmied out of his jeans and pulled off his Maiden t-shirt.

Frank wasn't paying attention anyway. He was getting up to get changed as well. 

Gerard changed his briefs for his batman pyjama bottoms and pulled on a different worn out band tee. He felt like he needed to sleep for a week. He always found it hard sleeping on the bus and spent the majority of the nights drawing.

When he was changed, he climbed onto the double bed again and lay back with a sigh, not quite making it to the pillows.

“Mikey said okay.” Frank spoke from the foot of the other bed.

Gerard turned his head to look at him. Frank was looking at his phone; his jeans left forgotten around his ankles and his pink boxers on full display. Definitely a normal sight when it came to Frank.

“So, we’re allowed to eat junk and lie in bed until we have to leave at eleven tomorrow?”

Frank nodded, “Basically.”

Gerard made a loud, content noise and stretched his arms above his head on the bed. It was kind of stupid how happy that thought made him. Sleep and food: the best things in the world. Well, discounting cigarettes and sex.

“I’ll look up some Chinese places. You did want Chinese, right?” Frank was finally stepping out of his jeans and changing his t-shirt.

That sounded like a good, greasy option. "Yeah, that would be great. Where's the TV remote?" The most moving Gerard was willing to do was to lift his head slightly and glance around. He didn't feel like getting up again.

Frank had meanwhile shoved on a plain white t-shirt. It looked like that was the most he would be changing; staying in his pink boxers as well. He picked up the remote from next to the TV and chucked it over to the sprawled out figure formally known as Gerard Way.

The remote landed on the other side of the bed and Gerard pathetically tried to reach for it while moving as little as possible. It didn't work out too well.

"Fucking hell." Frank rolled his eyes before going over and climbing up onto the bed to sit next to Gerard. He grabbed the remote and switched on the TV.

The small box came to life and the familiar sight of NBC filled the screen.

"Shitty news." Frank switched to another channel and moved so he was resting against the pillows.

Gerard wasn't really paying attention to the TV. He was thinking over what to eat. He kinda wanted some noodles but rice sounded nice too. Maybe he could have both if he was feeling particularly greedy.

"There." Frank placed the remote on the nightstand closest to him while one of the original Star Trek films played on the TV. He picked up his phone again.

"Oh." Gerard suddenly found the energy to move back and lean against the pillows next to Frank. "The Search For Spock. Just the fact that Leonard Nemoy played him and directed it as well is fucking insane. He somehow rewrote the script as well. Like, the film is amazing."

"Nerd." Frank smirked, still looking at his phone.

Gerard had accepted that fact a long time ago when he used to play D&D in his bedroom in high school with the other losers in his grade who couldn't get laid.

"Okay, I found a place that delivers. What do you want?"

"Is there a menu?" Gerard kept his eyes glued on the TV screen, mouthing along to some of the lines like the true geek he was.

"Here." Frank handed him his phone.

Gerard finally tore his eyes away to look. Okay, pork in black bean sauce sounded just like what he needed. With egg fried rice. Fuck _yes_.

Ten minutes later, they had ordered the food and were just watching the TV, occasionally exchanging a comment or two.

"But shut the fuck up." Frank grinned when Gerard told him another fact about the Genesis Device and its ability to create life from the lifelessness. "You've told me this like, ten times now."

"I know but it's cool!" Gerard looked at him and then back at the TV. It _was_ cool, come on. Who wouldn't want to get involved in a top secret project from the Federation Scientific Program? Like, the Genesis Wave was fucking cool.

"Don't nerd out on me." Frank clicked his fingers in front of Gerard's face in an attempt to snap him out of it.

"Uh when will food be here?" Gerard was very aware how hungry he was feeling. How long had it been since they had ordered it?

Frank suddenly yawned which meant that Gerard had to resist the urge to do the same.

"Should be here soon." Frank's voice sounded deeper than usual and heavy on account of the yawn and it was kinda strange but relaxing at the same time.

Gerard turned back to the TV. He was feeling his tiredness even more and was actually finding it hard to keep his eyes open. It had been a tiring tour.

Frank's phone rang fifteen minutes later and he jumped up when he answered. The sudden movement confused Gerard until Frank mouthed _food_ at him. Praise the Lord.

Frank hung up and shoved on a hoodie and his sneakers. "They're in the lobby. I'll go down."

Gerard frowned again. "Without any pants on?"

"Hey, these are stylish." Frank grinned at his boxers before going over to the door. "Be back in a sec." The door shut behind him.

Gerard turned back to the TV. He thought about how many gigs they had left. Four? Or five? He'd have to ask Mikey tomorrow.

He was looking forward to going home but he did love touring and playing almost every night. Didn't stop him from missing his own bed and comic collection though.

Frank returned about a minute later with the nicest smell known to man. "Who's hungry?" He grinned as he shut the door behind himself.

"Food. Yes." Gerard sat up and got himself comfy. This was much needed.

An hour later, they were both lay back on the double bed with full stomaches. The leftover food was on a chair by the bathroom and they were watching some late night chat show.

"I could so easily fall asleep right now." Frank mumbled, a content smile on his face, "We're such rockstars."

Gerard turned his head to smile at him. "Very hardcore."

Frank nodded, his eyes still on the TV. He really did look relaxed and it made Gerard feel happy. Relaxed Frank meant happy Frank and happy Frank meant The Best Frank.

Frank moved slightly to rest his head on Gerard's shoulder. Happy Frank indeed.

They stayed like that for a bit longer until Gerard was finding it hard to keep his eyes open.

"You wanna sleep, Frank?" Gerard murmured quietly, thinking about his own need for rest. It was still early. Well, eleven. But sleep was a massive requirement during hotel nights.

Frank hummed in reply, thinking it over. He then yawned which chose his answer for him.

"Okay." Gerard couldn't move so he just stared down at Frank's head, waiting for him to. When he didn't, Gerard said, "You know you have to get up, right?"

Frank made an annoyed noise as a form of reply before sitting up again and stretching. "Shitty bed." He grumbled.

Gerard chuckled and turned the TV off. "I won fair and square."

Frank crossed his arms and pouted. "But I want it more."

"We're not going through this again." Gerard got up to switch on the lamps and turn off the main light.

Frank had meanwhile moved into the middle of the bed and sat cross-legged. He looked like a pissed off fourteen year old kid going through his emo phase. "But don't you love me, Gee?"

Gerard rolled his eyes as he switched off the light. The room looked nicer with just the two lamps on. It certainly began to create an atmosphere.

"Get up, Frank." He climbed back onto the bed and crawled under the covers. Frank was in the way, for fuck sake.

"You suck." Frank sighed, apparently having given up which was surprising. Probably tiredness. He started moving to the edge of the bed.

Gerard either found empathy from somewhere or was so tired that he had lost his senses because he said, "Fine."

Frank turned to look at him. "What?"

"If you want to sleep here so much we can share. I'm not getting up." He snuggled down under the covers even further.

Frank's expression changed from interest to happiness in an instant. "Yes!" He moved quickly, jumping under the covers next to Gerard.

"Switch off the lamp." Gerard mumbled, his head the only thing showing anymore.

Frank did as he was told and the other half of the room was filled with darkness, the only light coming from the lamp on the nightstand next to Gerard's side of the bed.

"Thanks, Gee." Frank moved the pillow so they were down properly and lay back with a smile.

It was the best conclusion really and it was kind of stupid how long it had taken them to come up with it. There was nothing wrong with sharing a bed with your best friend. Gerard had shared beds with friends before and with Mikey. Frank was no different.

"It's alright. You better not snore or hog the covers. It's supposed to be cold tonight." Gerard remembered Mikey telling him the weather forecast for some strange reason. Cold in Ohio.

He reached over and turned off their last source of light, leaving the room in black. It was soothing after a long day.

The silence added to the relaxing atmosphere and Gerard was more or less dropping off when Frank mumbled, "You cool?"

Gerard groaned lightly. Of course sleep wouldn't come easily while Frank was in the room. "Yes. Now sleep."

A few seconds ticked by and then there was a bustle and Frank had disappeared under the covers completely.

Gerard opened his eyes and frowned at the lump next to him. "What are you doing?"

Frank didn't say anything, just arranged himself a bit more under the covers.

It couldn't be ignored really. Gerard sighed and moved so he was under as well, blocking the outside world out. "What is it?" He asked once he was under.

It was dark and warm under the covers. Gerard couldn't see jack shit, let alone Frank. Before he could complain about Frank being annoying, a light appeared.

Gerard blinked before his eyes focussed on the phone screen lit up in Frank's hand and Frank grinning at him. Why.

"Please explain." Gerard sighed, "I'm tired."

"I like annoying you." Frank told him what he already knew.

"I thought you wanted to sleep too." Gerard eyes were hurting. Was that a thing?

Frank somehow managed to shrug while lying down. "I never pass up an opportunity. Plus, I'm cold."

"You're always cold."

It was true. Frank's small frame and shitty immune system meant that he was constantly cold and developed illnesses quicker than anyone else Gerard had met.

"Turn up the thermostat for me?" Frank fluttered his eyelashes.

"I fucking hate you. Why can't you do it?" Gerard grumbled. He was _not_ getting out of bed for anything.

Frank moved closer to Gerard slightly. "Please? I don't understand them. You're smart."

Gerard practically snorted at that. Smart. Right. Sure.

" _Gee_." Frank's whiny voice echoed through Gerard's skull. He was never going to get any sleep at this rate.

"Fuck you." He glared at his counterpart for a second before growling, "Fucking _fine_. You better go to sleep after this."

Frank grinned widely which was fucking annoying.

Moving the covers, Gerard climbed off of the bed and switched on the lamp. Where the fuck was the thermostat?

It took him a good minute to identify it and a further two to work out how the fuck it actually worked. Frank whining at him to hurry up didn't help matters.

When he had finally changed it so it was a few degrees warmer, he turned to see Frank was a floating head. He looked so small in the big bed and Gerard couldn't help but smile, despite himself.

"What?" Frank questioned as Gerard went back over to his side of the bed.

"Nothing." Gerard switched off the lamp and lay back, wrapping himself into a makeshift burrito of warmth. Sleep time.

He felt Frank move again and he was about to make the world's loudest sigh when he felt Frank's breath on the back of his neck.

"What are you doing now?" Gerard's voice came out quieter than he had intended.

"Huddling." Frank supplied, "You know, for warmth."

The fuck. "We're not penguins." Gerard turned so he was facing him and oh, okay, Frank was very close.

Gerard just managed to make out Frank's smile in the dark. "Huddling isn't just for penguins." He replied.

What. What. What. Gerard was too tired for this shit. "Whatever." He moved onto his back and closed his eyes, hoping that sleep would come soon.

Frank seemed to move even closer, if that was possible, and hooked one arm around Gerard's. Okay, sure, Frank was a tactile guy but snuggling was usually meant for couples. Gerard wasn't complaining but yeah.

That seemed to be the most moving Frank was going to do so Gerard focussed on his breathing and the thought of coffee in the morning. That always helped.

It felt like a couple of seconds had passed but in reality, it had probably been about five hours. Gerard couldn't be sure if he had been asleep or not. All he knew was that he was awake now. That was the last time he went to bed without going for a piss first.

He couldn't exactly empty his tank easily though. In his sleep, Frank had somehow ended up under Gerard's arm completely with his own arm around Gerard's middle. Was this weird? Gerard wasn't sure.

All he knew was that he was going to have a bit of trouble getting up without disturbing Frank.

It took Gerard longer than he would have liked to admit to dislodge Frank carefully without waking him. He had to move Frank's arm first and that took long enough in itself. He then had to slowly move his own arm out from under Frank. Now that he thought about it, his arm really felt numb.

He eventually did make it out without waking Frank and that earned a pat on the back. Gerard smiled to himself as he went to the bathroom.

When he was finished and in the bedroom again, he could vaguely work out that Frank had moved onto his back. He was in the middle of the bed, more on Gerard's side than on his own, which was a little annoying. The whole point of the double bed was to have room. Having Frank take up said room sort of ruined that.

Gerard sighed and padded over to his side again. Although, it wasn't his side anymore. The whole bed was Frank's, the little fucker.

How to go about this. Gerard stood with his arms crossed, thinking over his options. Should he just climb in next to Frank? What if Frank moved again? He was like a toddler. Gerard had an unwanted toddler in his bed.

In the end he was too tired to think anymore so carefully slid under the covers. There wasn't much room to get comfy though. He would have to move Frank a bit to the other side.

Okay, sure, Gerard could have gone to the other side where there was more room but this was _his_ side and it was the principle of it all, Goddammit. This was _his_ side and he was fucking sleeping in it.

Carefully and slowly, he began to move Frank to the other side. It didn't work out though.

Frank's eyes suddenly popped open and he looked so disorientated that Gerard couldn't help but snicker.

"What!" Frank's voice was gravelly and sleepy and heavy and Gerard really liked it like that.

Gerard gave up on being considerate. "You're on my side. Move up." He pushed him again to get his point across.

Frank still looked confused as Gerard shoved him across the bed. "What."

"Fucking _move_." Gerard whined, pushing him.

Frank wasn't helping the moving process by just lying there, staring at Gerard in confusion. He knew what he was doing, the little bitch.

Eventually, with just Gerard doing the heavy lifting, Frank ended up on the other side of the bed. Gerard smiled in triumph and lay back. Satisfaction.

Although, that didn't last long. As soon as Gerard had made himself comfy, Frank moved back next to him and snuggled up again. For _fuck_ -

"Comfy." Frank mumbled, smiling with his eyes closed.

Gerard glared at him before giving in and draping his arm around him. If you can't beat them, join them.

Now for sleep.

Gerard had no idea what time it was but it was probably stupid o'clock. He closed his eyes and thought about coffee and that managed to do the trick.

The next thing he knew, he was waking up at a normal, decent time and Frank was practically lay on top of him, his mouth open against Gerard's chest. It was a good thing they were comfortable around each other and Frank wasn't heavy.

A nicotine and coffee craving hit Gerard at the same time but he was a bit stuck. The temptation to shove Frank off of him was strong. Like, the little bitch deserved it. But Gerard was too nice for his own good and just lay there until Frank finally seemed to stir awake.

Man, it had been a long night.

Frank made some moan that sounded kinda weird but at least neither of them had woken up with morning wood. Shit, that would have been awkward.

He finally opened his eyes and smiled a lazy smile at Gerard. "Mornin'."

"Hi." Gerard said, smiling a little himself. Was it normal to spend the night cuddling with one of your friends and then wake up in each other's arms?

Frank closed his eyes again. "Time?"

"I don't know. You're kinda lay on me." Gerard was suddenly aware that one of Frank's legs was tangled in between his. Okay, this was not normal.

"Oh yeah." Frank opened his eyes again like he hadn't realised, "You're comfy."

Well, that was obvious. Frank looked blissed out while half lay on top of Gerard.

If he was being honest, Gerard was welcoming the interaction. He hadn't been close to anyone like this in a while. Cuddling was always a mood-booster.

"I don't want to get up." Frank mumbled, tightening his arm around Gerard's waist. This was going to take a while.

"But." Gerard _was_ enjoying it but... "Coffee."

Frank made a noise that half sounded like a snort and half like a groan. "You are an addict."

Gerard already knew _that_. "Well, yeah."

It was silent for a few moments until Frank said, "Can we do this again?"

"What?" Gerard frowned at him. Do what again?

Frank looked up at him with almost a shy look which was definitely unFrank-like. "You know..." He trailed off, hoping Gerard would understand.

Gerard _didn't_ understand. "No?" He just wanted something to help him wake up. A cup of coffee. A cigarette. _Anything_. It was too early for this.

Frank rolled his eyes before finally saying, "Cuddle."

"Oh." Gerard said because _oh_. "Why?" He asked stupidly. It seemed strange that someone actually wanted to do something like that with him. It probably helped that he had had a shower.

Frank rolled his eyes again. "Because."

So in depth. Wow.

"Because is not an answer." Gerard sighed, his head beginning to hurt. Please, Caffeine Gods.

Frank rested his head against Gerard's chest again and said something quietly.

"What?" Gerard was done being sensitive.

That earned a sigh and Frank looked up again. "Because I like being this close to you. There."

Right. Okay. Gerard just stared at him, making sense of the words in his head. That couldn't be right, could it?

"Fuck. Just ignore me." Frank began to untangle himself and move away.

Despite only just having woken up and not had any coffee yet, Gerard found himself moving quickly, grabbing Frank around the waist and moving him back to where he had been previously. Although, he was somehow even closer.

Frank just stared at him with surprised eyes before suddenly leaning in.

Too early. _Too_ _early_.

Gerard kissed Frank back for the slightest second before pulling away abruptly. Was this what he wanted? Yes. No. Fuck.

"Frank." Gerard felt horrible looking into Frank's eyes and seeing disappointment.

"I'm sorry, I..." Frank had run out of words, "I'm such a fucking-" He managed to escape Gerard's grasp and jump off the bed before Gerard could realise what was happening.

What _was_ happening?

"Frank." Gerard sat up and watched as he shoved his jeans on. "Talk to me."

"What do you want me to say?" Frank avoided his eye contact, dropping to the floor and looking through his bag frantically.

Gerard just watched helplessly. "What was that? You kissed me. I-"

"I'm sorry!" Frank finally sat back on his heels and looked at him, "Okay? I'm sorry! Just fucking forget it happened. I'm such a fucking idiot." He turned back to his bag and pulled out a clean t-shirt.

 _Fuck_ _fuck_ _fuck_ were the only words that formed in Gerard's head. He moved to the end of the bed and stood up. "We should talk about it. We can't just pretend it never happened."

"Watch me." Was all Frank seemed to mutter as he pulled on some socks and his shoes. He began to tie up his laces.

"Where are you going?" Gerard suddenly felt very underdressed in his Batman pyjama bottoms and old Black Flag t-shirt.

Frank stood up again when his laces were done. He shoved his hair out of his face and looked at Gerard for the briefest of seconds before grabbing his hoodie from off the top of the single bed that was still made and unslept in.

He started walking towards Gerard, to the door behind him. Okay, no _way_ was Gerard having that.

"Stop." He moved to block the exit.

Frank stopped and stared at him, the lightest of blushes on his cheeks before he started walking again.

"Frank." Gerard put a hand up in a feeble attempt.

Frank couldn't help but smirk. "You gonna stop me?"

Gerard nodded, although he was beginning to doubt himself. He would do his best.

It resulted in Frank stopping right in front of him, Gerard's hand against his chest to try and block him from the door. The silence wasn't helping things and Gerard was feeling uncomfortable.

"Please." Frank's voice was small. He was obviously finding it hard to even look in Gerard's direction. "I'm really fucking embarrassed."

Gerard had never seen him like that before. His confidence had been knocked to reveal this timid boy. After all, Frank _was_ just a boy.

"But." Gerard was stuck on what he wanted to do. He couldn't begin to think how much this would affect the band's dynamics. Awkward wasn't a strong enough word.

The next ten seconds happened fast.

Frank attempted to move around Gerard which meant that Gerard put his other hand against Frank's chest to stop him and they ended up pushing against each other until Gerard somehow found himself moving his hands so they were around Frank's neck and kissing him forcefully.

Right.

Frank's arms immediately snaked around Gerard's waist to pull him closer and he moaned against him.

This had never been part of the plan but neither party was complaining.

They kissed passionately for about thirty seconds before Frank suddenly pulled away to gasp out, "Does this mean-"

"Yes." Gerard replied before he had finished. Because _yes_. He pulled Frank back in for another kiss and Frank complied happily, a smile spreading across his face and messing it up a little but it was salvageable.

The only thoughts running through Gerard's head was _Frank_ _Frank_ _Frank_. And coffee in the background. But mostly Frank.


End file.
